


Love is Weird

by Lionsheart98



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsheart98/pseuds/Lionsheart98
Summary: Eddie Diaz is very much is love with his best fiend, work partner and co-parent, Evan Buckley. He has helped him through the worst times in his life. But he doesn't know how to express it or even if Buck feels the same way?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV) & Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 31





	1. Eddie's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of 911 since it came on and the relationship between Buck and Eddie is something I hope the show will do due justice on. I can't wait to take on the project and hopefully make this story amazing. Expect a lot of twists and turns, crossovers with Lone Star and a whole bunch of other good stuff with this story. Thanks in advance for reading and I can't wait to see your comments.

Love is Weird

Love is weird. It makes people do things they otherwise wouldn't. It clouds their judgment, mends or breaks the heart. It can bring someone to the highest point in the world or it could bring them to lowest. 

Eddie Diaz is in love. Not with just anyone however. Eddie is in love with his best friend, his work partner, and essentially his co-parent for Chris, Evan Buckley. He doesn't know quite when he fell in love with Buck. It could've been the day of the earthquake when Buck drove him to Chris's school after they had finished their shift. It could've been the first time that he saw Buck interact with Chris. It could've been when Buck saved Chris after the tsunami. Chris was Eddie's entire world. He was the single being that kept him alive on those nights when he laid in a foxhole, wondering where the enemy would come from next. Chris loved his Buck as much as he loved Eddie. Having Buck in Chris's life softened the blow of losing his mom, Eddie's late wife, Shannon. But it wasn't just how Buck was with Chris that made Eddie in love with him. His own personal feelings toward Buck had changed in the 3 years since Eddie and Chris had moved to LA and Eddie had joined the 118. Where there once been tension between the two had evolved into a wondrous friendship, and for Eddie, something more. Buck had never ceased to make Eddie happy. Their camaraderie was evident in every thing they did. They hung out when they were at work, either working out with one another or enjoying one another's company when they weren't on a call. When they were on a call, they were completely in sync with one another. It was like they shared a brain on those calls, never missing a beat. They spent most of their free time together, either at Eddie's house playing with Chris and the occasional visit from Eddie's Tia Pepa or Abuela or Buck's house, drinking and playing video games. They weren't a stranger to eithers' home. They each had a key to the other's house and they basically shared two homes. The small stuff in their relationship matched the big stuff. Buck had been there for Eddie whenever Shannon died. He never faltered in giving Eddie the comfort and love that Eddie needed during that time. It made it easier to deal with the death of somebody that he had still loved, even after their time apart and all their trials and tribulations. Buck was there to pull Eddie out of the abyss that Eddie had fallen into when he took up street fighting. He was always there with a warm shoulder to cry and lean on. He was always there with a warm and caring hug to soother frayed nerves. His little head pats, shoulder bumps and knee knocks were little movements that Eddie found himself craving. The intimate nature of their relationship pushing the bounds of their relationship from more than just that of a friendship but to that of something that would make his heart forever fluftet. He held the most special part of his heart after being a father to Chris. He held the part of Eddie's heart that was reserved for his family.

Eddie is struck with all this one night after a long 2 day shift. He is laying on his bed, after having spent the evening after his shift ended with Buck and Chris, playing a new video game that Buck had gotten for Chris. Full of pizza and happiness, Chris had been quick to fade early in the evening, and once he had gotten Chris to bed, after having had read him a story with him one side of the bed and Buck on the other, they both settled into a content silence in the living room. While they have a show on, Eddie's attention wasn't on it at all. His mind was most certainly on the revelation of his changed feelings towards his best friend. He didn't notice Buck calling out to him until Buck shook his shoulder.

"Earth to Planet Eddie?", said Buck clearly amused.

Eddie gave a little chuckle, turning to face Buck, "I'm here.", he said. Buck returned his chuckle.

Buck said, "Where'd you go inside that head of your's, buddy?"

Eddie letting a conflicted sigh roll though his lips, "I was just thinking about how my life is going right now. I have almost everything I could ever want right now. I have a great job, a happy and healthy family and all of the people I care about. I just feel lonely. I want somebody to hold every night. To cuddle, to kiss, to love and never let me go, you know.", turning towards Evan's face as he finishes speaking.

Evan let out his own sigh, grabbing Eddie and bringing him into a bear hug, trying to give him some comfort. "I know exactly what you mean, bro."

Evan had known this about his best friend for months. It had been almost 2 years since Eddie had lost Shannon. Where he had tried to salvage the love that once existed between them in the final weeks of her life, she had met him with the finality of asking him a divorce. Any headway they may have made was unfortunately taken away when she was killed. Eddie had retreated into his mind and heart for months after her death. His love centered on just those that truly meant the most to him. Chris needed him more than ever throughout those months. Since Chris and Eddie had the constant of Buck in their life after her death, it made it easier to cope with her loss. Buck became their family and for Eddie, it allowed for the intimate love that he thought he would never feel for another person after Shannon to come to light for him. He had always known that he was bisexual and the feelings that were developing for Buck were not unseen. But then the truck bombing, Buck's recovery and the tsunami had put a halt to acting on those feelings. Eddie had to come to the realization that a romantic relationship probably wouldn't have been the stable thing in Buck's life during those stressful times. So instead, Eddie did for Buck what Buck had did for Eddie after Shannon had died. He was there for Buck, every step of the way, helping with physical therapy and even moving Buck in with him and Christopher as it would help with his recovery. It made the bond between the two unbreakable. Even when it was tested during the lawsuit against the department, their relationship stayed strong, partly because Eddie knew that he wanted nothing from it other than to get his job back and he thought it unfair that Buck had to prove himself even more to the crew and Bobby. It was dropped when Bobby realized that he was going to have to let his fear of something happening to Buck go because that fear would be there every shift. Bobby and Buck had talked and they had realized that their work relationship had become more than just a mentor and mentee but more of a father and son relationship. Their feelings clouded both of their words and actions but the love that they had resolved any hard feelings.

Things had gotten back to normal but Eddie's feelings towards Buck had grown. He was more sensitive towards Buck. Eddie became more touchy, more approaching and most of all more attentive. He made sure that Buck never felt unloved. However, if Buck knew about it, he didn't make it known to Eddie or to anybody else. He let it happen.

As they went to bed that night, both men had overwhelming thoughts running through their heads. Both had feelings for the other and yet, neither knew how to let the other know that they did.


	2. Buck's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck wonders how he will able to share his feelings of love towards Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Very busy schedule. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Buck lays on his bed in his room at Eddie's house. He mulls over how his relationship with Eddie is not like just any friendship. It stopped being a normal friendship months ago. Being honest to himself, he's known that he has loved Eddie since the first day that he saw Eddie at the fire house. Buck was made speechless in that moment whenever he saw the shirtless, chiseled, Greek-god like body of Eddie. He had never seen somebody like him. While he may have been unbecoming towards Eddie at first, it wasn't because of any hate towards Eddie but it was a certain sense of lust and want in Buck's mind. Evan feelings towards Eddie had changed from those of somewhat being jealous and flustered to being of those that somebody in love would have.

Buck loved Eddie, but didn't know how to tell him. He spent many nights, either at his apartment or like tonight, in his bedroom at Eddie's, trying to overcome the growing pining sensation he felt for the person that meant to most to him. Everyone could see it, however. It was source of constant conversation between Buck's coworkers, sans Eddie. Maddie and Athena could see it as well. Buck didn't try to hold his feelings in whenever it came. The others knew because Buck had talked to them constantly, with his coworkers and friends being the support he needed, even if they picked on him. He knew that they would support him in any way whatsoever.

Buck, much like Eddie, had become more noticeable in trying to show his hidden feelings. From subtle touches of hands or shoulders at the firehouse, either at the dinner table to knocking knees and soft smile while in the engine. At their homes, it would become more personal. He, Eddie, and Chris had weekly movie nights. They would bunch themselves together on the couch watching movies and enjoying their company. Eddie would sit across the armrest if the couch, with Buck's back against his chest, and Buck would most of the time be holding the sleeping Chris against his own chest or across his lap as Chris would fall asleep on Buck much like he would in his own bed. In these moments, with Eddie's strong chest and arms behind him, he felt the most grounded and safe. He felt the most loved, even it wasn't said between the two. Buck felt that their relationship had become one that if he finally owned up to his feelings and told Eddie just how much he loved being around him and he was in love with him, the just maybe Eddie wouldn't be so accosted that that would be the end of their relationship. So as Buck laid in his bed, his mind weary, he tried to finally fall asleep, with thoughts of his love, rolling around his mind.

Buck had awoken after a nightmare in tje middle of night. His heart racing, his mind trying to come to a sense of calm as he tries to remember what caused his nightmare. It nearly tore his heart to shreds as he remembered the horrid details. The 118 was out on a call to a mountainside car accident. He and Eddie were trying to rescue a passenger still inside the car. Buck was on the outside of the car and Eddie was on the side of the car that was perched quite precariously on the side of the mountain. As Buck went to grab Eddie to help him and the passenger out of the car, it broke loose sending Eddie and the passenger plummeting 250 feet to the bottom of the mountainside. Buck screamed as he saw the love of his life die in front of his eyes. Buck laid back down, at ease that ot just a dream, but tears streaming down his face. If he had learned anything from the countless times his life was hanging on by a thread, was that tomorrow was not guaranteed to anybody and that you have to make the most of today. Buck would tell Eddie how he felt about him today, he resolved to himself as he fell back asleep. Consequences be damned.

The bright morning sun awoke two of the occupants of the Diaz home relatively early for a weekend. It was a weekend in which both Eddie and Buck were scheduled to be off, meaning that Buck would more than likely be spending the entire weekend with his boys. As he awoke, the events of his nights still fresh in his mind, he struggled thinking how he would go about telling Eddie that he loved him. He was pushed out of his own thoughts we he heard the soft pitter patter of Christopher's crutches. Christopher knew how tired his father was and didn't bother to wake him up, rather going to see his Buck. Buck had a smile creep upon on his face as his little superman made his way towards him on the bed.

"Morning, little man!", said Buck, pulling Chris into a snuggle as Chris had reached for Buck. Christopher had grown to see Buck as his second parent amd Buck knew it. He saw Chris as his son. He would go to the ends of the earth for his kid amd make sure that Christopher would never feel anything but love. Buck was content as he he could be with Christopher laying on his chest, quietly carding his fingers through Christopher's golden curls. Christopher stopped Buck short when he asked a very complex question. "Bucky, do you love Daddy?" Buck's breath caught in his throat as he tried to formulate a response. He knew that telling anything less than the truth to Chris would be met with a scornful look. Chris, even for 8 years old, was very inquisitive to the world around him and to the feelings and desires of those around him. So Buck answered, "Yes, buddy. I love your Daddy very much." Chris must have liked his answer because he grinned big and snuggled even closer to Buck. "I know he loves you too, kid.", Christopher said in a slight chuckle.

Eddie had awoken as the quiet but noticeable chatter between his best friend and his son wafted through the house. He got up to go join, passing through his open door, the way he always kept it just in case Chris called out for him or needed him during the night. Hr made his way towards Buck's room. He almost turned the corner to Buck's open when he heard Chris ask Buck the most life changing question he heard in his life, "Do you love daddy?" Eddie stopped, selfishly curious to hear Buck's answer. His heart nearly stopped when he hears the answer that he had been hoping for for months. Yes. When he heard that word, all his dreams came true in that moment. Buck felt the same way. Eddie couldn't believe it. But in that sense of joy, he knew he couldn't just spring it on Buck. No, he had to play it right and do something to let Buck know that he loved him too. As he turned away from Buck's room and towards his bathroom, he was thinking of the plans he would make for just him and Buck tonight. As he showered, he knew. Tonight wad the night where he would declare his love for Buck.

Buck and Chris rise out the bed when they hear Eddie start the shower. Buck send Chris off to get ready, with the promise that he's going to make breakfast for them. Chris is happy to oblige. He's only getting to eat Buck's breakfast once this weekend as he is going to Abuela's tonight. While Buck is getting ready, he's thinking about what he can do tonight to declare his love for Eddie.


End file.
